


This is Why We Don’t Mess With Vengeful Druids

by chaoshascomeagain



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Gen, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Implied Merthur, Kidnapping, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Merthur - Freeform, OPEN ENDING YALL, Open Ending, Shackled/Restrained, Whump, Whumptober 2020, intense gen, magic draining, no romance but it’s merthur so they kinda do it by themselves, whumptober day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoshascomeagain/pseuds/chaoshascomeagain
Summary: Merlin and Arthur get themselves captured, their captor has an interest in Merlin and not Arthur because they’re a former Druid and know he’s Emrys. Cue attempted magic draining.OPEN ENDING (It’s not sad but still)
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), it’s only implied tho
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949605
Comments: 14
Kudos: 257





	This is Why We Don’t Mess With Vengeful Druids

**Author's Note:**

> Happy October! And also, sorry I haven’t posted in a while. Hopefully I’ll have a one shot for tomorrow. If not.... big oof on my part. Enjoy! (Also this was written in my phone and is unedited, sorry for any mistakes!)

—————————————————————- 

The first thing Arthur noticed was that his head hurt. A lot. The second was that wherever he was laying, it was very uncomfortable. Had he fallen asleep on a table again? Gods, Merlin was going to have a field day with that information. 

Wait. Merlin had gone on a hunting trip with him. Why was he…

Arthur opened his eyes to see a dirty stone floor. He gasped and sat upright, ignoring the flare of pain in his head. He was in a dim cell, with stone walls and bars blocking them from what looked like a larger room. “What the hell?” 

“Took you long enough.” 

Arthur turned his head to see Merlin, sitting casually a few feet away from him. Hands in his lap. “You’ve been asleep while I’ve been forced to sit in silence, bored out of my mind.” He grinned, but Arthur could tell something was wrong. After all, they were trapped in here. 

“What happened? Where are we?” He asked, studying the room. 

“Well, we were on a hunting trip, and somebody saw that the king was practically alone in the middle of the woods and decided to take us both hostage. Whoever it was knocked us out from behind and probably dragged us here.” Merlin said, kicking a stone across the floor. 

Arthur sighed, standing up. He squinted, trying to see through the darkness beyond the bars. What little light they had was seeping through a small crack in the wall. “Well, they should know better than to kidnap the king of Camelot.” 

Merlin chuckled. “What’re you gonna do? They took your sword.” 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “I know that Merlin. I’m not defined by my weapons!”

“Well, you can’t exactly go anywhere near them.” 

Arthur turned his head to look at Merlin. “And why’s that?” 

Merlin grinned. “Your ankle’s chained to the wall.” 

Arthur looked down in surprise. There was a shackle around his right ankle, and it was, in fact, chained to the wall. There was no way he’d even be able to make it to the bars. “Well why do you sound so smug?” 

Merlin rolled his eyes. “I’m not smug, clotpole, I’m just pointing out why your plan was never going to work!”

“I didn’t even say anything!” 

“You were going to!” 

Arthur scoffed. “Well what are you doing? You’re just sitting there and you accuse me of not helping!” 

Merlin held up his hands. They were cuffed together in front of him, chained to the wall. There was also a strange looking collar around his neck, which was also chained to the wall. The chains and cuffs had strange markings on them. “I wasn’t exactly given the option.” 

Arthur was confused now. Why had their captor chained up Merlin so heavily, but left Arthur almost free? It didn’t make sense. “What-“ 

“Well I couldn’t exactly leave Emrys practically free, could I?” 

Merlin flinched at the voice, and Arthur turned to see a hooded figure standing at the bars. He held a lantern in one hand, and set it down on a table. 

“Arthur Pendragon. The so-called Once and Future King. How nice to finally meet you. You look just like your father.”

“Who are you? I demand you release us at once!” Arthur said, straining to see their kidnapper. 

“It matters not who I am. Your father proved that years ago when he killed my wife and our children.” Their voice didn’t even waver. There was no grief in the words. There was no emotion at all. 

“Whatever business you had with my father you should’ve dealt with years ago. He’s dead, if you hadn’t noticed. I cannot atone for his crimes.”

The figure laughed. “Young Pendragon, I have no intention of dealing with your father’s business. In fact, when I set out today, I never intended on taking you. I only needed your friend here.” 

Arthur stared at them in shock. “Merlin? Why?” 

“Merlin? Is that what he tells you his name is?” Their captor chuckled again, then whispered something unintelligible. 

“What the hell does that mean?” Arthur said in exasperation. 

Arthur saw a flash of gold, then the room was filled with light from many flickering candles. 

In the new light, Merlin’s face looked even paler than it’s normal color. 

What had Merlin done to get himself into trouble involving sorcerers? 

Their captor reached for the door to the cell. Their sleeve fell slightly, revealing a familiar tattoo. 

“You’re a Druid!” Arthur exclaimed in surprise. 

“Former Druid.” The figure corrected, unlocking the cell door. They stepped inside, not bothering to close it behind them. 

“You were kicked out.” Merlin said, voice no longer humorous and light. 

The figure turned, removing their hood. He was a man that looked to be around the age of Sir Leon, if not older. A scar stretched across his neck, uneven and red. “The Druids don’t take kindly to plans of revenge. I’m sure you’ve noticed, Emrys. They are a peaceful people, even when being slaughtered.” 

He stepped towards Merlin, who glared. “After Uther Pendragon and his knights ravaged my camp, I was left bleeding to death on the ground, staring at the bodies of my family and friends. Druids from another camp found the few survivors and took us in. A few months later, I started planning. I figured out a way to drain someone of their magic, and to add it to my own. The druids found out. It didn’t hinder me much.” 

Arthur looked at him with curiosity. “Drain someone’s magic?” 

The former Druid smiled at him. “Yes. For the most part, it’s harmless. Many people don’t miss their magic. The process itself is uncomfortable at most. However, it hasn’t been tested on someone like Emrys.” 

“Alright, who the hell is this Emrys?” Arthur asked, exasperated. The man kept saying the name as if Emrys was some mighty being, and he kept saying the name to- 

“Why, he’s right here.” The former Druid pointed to Merlin. 

Merlin scoffed. “Sorry, but I think you have the wrong man. My name is Merlin, always has been, always will be.” 

The man looked at Merlin condescendingly. “Emrys, you can’t hide for much longer. You might as well tell your friend before I kill the both of you. It’s not honorable to die a liar.” 

Merlin rolled his eyes. “If you think that’ll intimidate me, you’re wrong.” 

“Merlin, stop talking.” Arthur snapped. Merlin just sent him a glare. 

Honestly, they were being held hostage by an evil sorcerer and Merlin couldn’t even keep his mouth shut? 

Arthur turned his gaze back to their captor. “I can guarantee you, Merlin is not this Emrys you speak of, and he is certainly not a sorcerer.” 

The man just gave him a smile. “I guess we’ll just find out, won’t we?” 

He stepped closer to Merlin. 

“Wait-“ 

“Relax, Pendragon. If he is not a sorcerer, like you say, nothing will happen, and I’ll let you both go on your merry way. If he is, then his magic will be drained and both of you will be dead.” 

Arthur narrowed his eyes. “You’ll let us go?” 

The man laughed. “I have no intent of letting you live much longer after that. However, it would be wrong of me to slaughter you before I have the power to make things right again in Albion.” 

“Right again?” Arthur asked. What did the sorcerer mean? He was doing his best to keep Albion in peace. 

“When I have the power of Emrys, I will be able to unite Albion, to bring balance to the world. The magic of the earth has been wounded. We can all feel it. Even you, Arthur Pendragon. Even your father, though that was the feeling he craved.” 

“My father was trying to protect the world from the corruption of magic! His intentions were just.” 

The man sighed. “But his actions? Can those really be justified?” 

Arthur stayed silent. 

“Precisely. Now I think we should move on with this. I’m getting very impatient with the both of you.” The man turned back to Merlin. “Now, Emrys, this may take a while. Fortunately, I don’t have to stay here for the entire process.” 

Merlin looked nervous, and Arthur could see his hands shaking slightly. “Merlin, it’ll be fine.” 

Merlin looked at him and gave a small smile. Something was hidden in his eyes. An emotion that Arthur couldn’t quite decipher. 

But it gave him the feeling that something horrible was about to happen. 

The sorcerer began chanting, and the strange symbols on Merlin’s chains and cuffs started to glow. 

Arthur saw Merlin stare at them in wonder and in fear as the sorcerer kept chanting. 

“What the hell?” Arthur whispered. 

The sorcerers eyes were a bright gold now, something Arthur had come to know as a sign of strong magic. 

Suddenly, the sorcerer stopped chanting. The chains dulled back to their normal color. 

Merlin looked relieved. 

Arthur smiled. Merlin was fine. They’d be able to go back to Camelot and figure this all out. 

But the sorcerer was still smiling. Arthur’s smile quickly fell. What was he- 

The chains glowed brightly. 

And Merlin screamed. 

—————————————————————-

It was a sound Arthur never wanted to hear again. He was vaguely aware of his own shouting as he watched Merlin pull at the chains like they were burning him. 

The younger man’s eyes were squeezed shut and his face was contorted in agony. 

The former Druid had adopted an uncharacteristic look of shock, but he wasn’t doing anything to stop what was happening. In fact, he almost looked pleased. 

The chains dimmed to a softer glow, and Merlin let out a harsh sob, head lowered to his chest. 

“Please, stop this! He hasn’t done anything wrong!” Arthur didn’t care how desperate he sounded. He just wanted Merlin to be okay. 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Arthur. Emrys made his choice when he stood by the Pendragons. Now he faces the consequences.” 

“What do you want from me?”

The man chuckled. “I want nothing from you but your death.” 

Suddenly, the ground started trembling. Arthur’s eyes widened. “What’s happening?” 

The former Druid grinned. “That’s Emrys’ magic, young Pendragon. It’s fighting back against the process.” 

The chains flared a bright gold again. Merlin screamed, and the room shook, dust floating down from the ceiling. 

His eyes snapped open, revealing bright gold irises. 

The color of magic. 

Arthur felt his heart stop. 

What the hell? 

Then Merlin slumped in his chains, and Arthur no longer cared about the magic. 

“Merlin!” 

He stood up quickly, having forgotten his head injury. He swayed and then steadied himself on the wall. “What did you do?!” 

“Relax. He’s still alive. He just passed out. I assume this is going to take a while. I’ll be back tomorrow.” He placed a loaf of bread and a pail of water in Arthur’s reach. “The water is clean and boiled, and the bread isn’t poisoned. I won’t have you dying yet.” 

Arthur nodded. He had no doubt that the man was telling the truth. There was no purpose in poisoning him now if he was going to be killed anyway. 

The former Druid stepped out of the cell and latched it shut again, though since Arthur couldn’t even reach the door, it was useless. 

He waited until he was sure the man was gone to rush over to Merlin. Thankfully, the younger man was only a few steps away, so Arthur’s chain didn’t stop him. 

Merlin’s chains were still glowing softly, and his breathing was labored. Even in unconsciousness, his face was tense with pain. 

Arthur carefully placed a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “Merlin?” 

He didn’t stir, and Arthur’s concern grew. “Merlin!” 

The younger man still didn’t wake. 

“Merlin, if you don’t wake up, I’m going to give you stable duty for two weeks and make you train with Sir Percival.” Arthur tried to sound annoyed, but his worry showed through his voice. 

“Prat.” 

The word was so quiet, Arthur thought he had imagined it. “Merlin?” 

“I said you’re a prat.” Merlin’s eyes were half open, and they were still shining gold. But he was awake. 

Arthur laughed. “Well that got you up. How- how are you feeling?” 

“Like I got trampled by a horse-“ 

The chains glowed harshly, and Merlin cried out. The room shook again, shaking more dust down from the ceiling. 

“Merlin!” 

The younger man had tears running down his face, but he took a deep breath. “Sorry! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that!” 

Arthur furrowed his brow. “What?” 

“The magic, I-“ 

“Merlin, I don’t care that you have magic!” 

The younger man looked at him in disbelief. “What?” 

Arthur continued. “I mean sure, it was a bit of a shock, but to be honest I’ve been a fool to not have seen it before.” 

Merlin laughed weakly. “You’re a dollophead, that’s why.” 

“That’s not even-“ 

The chains flared again, and Merlin cried out again. The room shook even harder than before, and Merlin’s eyes grew brighter. He pulled at the chains again, letting out a sob when they didn’t budge. 

Arthur felt helpless. He couldn’t do anything to stop this. He couldn’t help his best friend. He couldn’t- 

“Arthur!” Merlin’s voice was hoarse and filled with pain. His golden eyes burned into Arthur’s blue ones. “You have to go, now!” 

“What?! Merlin-“ 

The younger man continued. “I can- I can break your chain and the door but you have to run. Please.” 

Arthur scoffed. “What makes you think I’m leaving you here?” 

“The spell did something to my magic. It was supposed to drain it, but it only made it unstable. I’m not going to be able to control it for much longer. Please, Arthur.” 

Arthur looked at him in disbelief. What made Merlin think that he was just going to abandon him? “I will not leave you. I’ve made that mistake before, Merlin, I won’t make it again.” 

Tears streamed down Merlin’s face. “If you don’t go, you’ll die. You don’t understand-“ 

“I understand perfectly well!” 

“No you don’t! Arthur, I can’t die! But you can! LEAVE!” Merlin’s eyes flared brighter with his last word, and Arthur’s chain shattered. 

Arthur gaped at the tiny shards of metal. He looked back at Merlin, whose face was tear-streaked and grimy.

“What do you mean you can’t die-“ 

“JUST GO!” 

The bars separating the cell from the room shattered as well, and Arthur shielded his face. Thankfully, none of the shrapnel had gotten close to him. 

Arthur turned back to Merlin. “I’ll come back for you. I promise.” 

The younger man gave him a weak smile. “Just go, you prat.” 

Arthur gave him one last smile, then ran out of the cell. Passing many tables full of books and papers, he finally reached the door, slamming it open and stepping out. He looked back on the place. It was a normal looking house. No one ever would’ve guessed it hid a treacherous sorcerer. 

Arthur heard Merlin’s scream, and fought the urge to run back in. 

The ground shook beneath him. The house wobbled in front of him. It wouldn’t be long until it collapsed. 

Arthur turned and ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Sorry.


End file.
